Presently, using conventional beverage receptacle-filling equipment, the beverage is metered by measuring its level in the receptacle.
Volumetric beverage receptacle-filling equipment on the other hand determines the volume of filled beverage in a metering container which in turn fills the receptacles. Thereby the advantage of substantially higher filling accuracy is achieved, because individual variations among the beverage receptacles then will not affect the accuracy of metering. Using metering containers made in a highly accurate manner and in a very tightly controlled way, substantially higher accuracies of filling are thus possible.
As regards beverage receptacles, the volume is metered in the metering container by filling it to the specified level and/or being discharged from it. Control means are provided to recognize the corresponding level and to then control the filling or discharge procedures.
The state of the art comprises level-recognizing devices which effect level recognition by floats or by dip means. This feature entails the substantial drawback of high apparatus cost for each metering container.